


Breathe

by she_sails_ships



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It, Friendship, Kikyou is alive, Love, Post-InuYasha, Resurrection, Romance, SessKik, Sesshomaru adopted the humans, Sesshomaru is not a pedo, Slow Burn, Tenseiga goes brrr, must protect, protective Kohaku, restoring the dog's honor, rin is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_sails_ships/pseuds/she_sails_ships
Summary: Urged by the pulse of Tenseiga by his side, Sesshomaru scoured the land in his quest to seek that which it calls. At the opposite end of his sword he found the ghost the world has forsaken.
Relationships: Kikyou/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 21





	1. Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is me coping about the mess that is Yashahime and its severe character murder of one of the best boys: Sesshomaru. Inuyasha ended in 2010 and they lived bloody happily ever afters. Sesshy is the proud pseudo-dad of preteens and that is on period. Let's all ignore that disgusting lolicon fanfiction by sunrise and have healthy morals.

Far to the lands of the South, far outside the borders of his own territory, wandered the all-powerful inu-daiyoukai. Lesser beings cower in their shelter as he pass these untamed hills. He was known not famously this far down in this seemingly wild land, but the youki he emitted discourage challenge from smaller prey. Just as well, he had no time to spare for weaklings.

He continued on in this seemingly unending journey, guided by nothing but the sense that whatever he was looking for must be somewhere here. He's been to the North after all, and the West was his lands besides. There was only the East left, and here in these thick dark forests of the South, he'd not felt the tug of his sword so strong. What could it be?

The sky has turned russet in the horizon and there's but very little light under the canopy to begin with even at the sun's highest peak. He has excellent enough eyesight to continue on undeterred but still to his right Jaken lights a torch, eyes darting every which way.

Behind him A-Un huffed. A voice calmed the uneasy beast, and steady and low came Kohaku's voice. "It seems A-Un cannot go much further, my Lord."

Sesshomaru glanced back at him. The boy looks to be as awful as his dragon and dirtier too. How many days had his small party gone without rest? His gait was well enough, but Sesshomaru knew the boy had cushioned a fall on a sprained ankle two days ago on a battle with some unmentionable roaches who dared tarry his quest. It seems the taijiya cannot go further as well.

He nodded to his vassal and watched for a moment as they setup camp. Satisfied, he leapt over some lower branches of a nearby tree and found a spot to gaze at the sky. The sounds of the forest drape over them like a familiar cloth. Much of the land stretched in low, ill-formed hills and somewhere to his left there was the distant sound of trickling water.

Beneath his branch Kohaku lied by A-Un's side, his knee propped in a manner that no one may observe the swelling of his foot under the beast's wing. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken who lay fast asleep by the fire. He contemplated throwing a rock at the snoring toad but left the matter for later and lost himself instead to the sound of the forest and the quiet creatures in its bosom.

In the slow hours approaching midnight, his head snapped toward his left where a river no doubt lie. His senses narrowed on that one infinitesimal disturbance. It is faint, not unlike a quivering leaf dancing upon a stray breeze in the distance. Tenseiga throbbed. Kohaku woke.

The boy sat up and looked toward the direction of which he was observing, young features scrunched in confusion. Curious.

"You've awoken," said Sesshomaru as he leapt to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"Come, join me."

The boy glanced toward the rest and tossed a timber on the glowing embers. He followed. "What is it my Lord?"

Sesshomaru remained quiet for he did not know himself. By his hip, the infernal sword pulsed, the beat like an eager pup salivating for a dangling treat. "We shall soon find out."

Could it be the end of this quest? The sword has misled him before, what are the chances that it is isn't now? Ah but there was the case of its accursed pulsing. It was strong, he hadn't felt it as strong in so long.

He followed the sound of water. The trail is thick with overgrown grass and moss-covered rocks. It parted as he passed, Kohaku following suit. Finally they see the glimmering water, dark in the faint moonlight. It gurgled nonsense as they follow its path north.

"Here"

Kohaku stopped behind him. In front of them the water split into two paths. Sesshomaru's eyes narrow as the gaping maw of the cave drank its sustenance. His ears twitched, sensing the labored breath of the taijiya. The boy's heartbeats steadily sped up, and annoyed, Sesshomaru glanced back.

"What?" he asked, cold.

The boy looked stricken, his hand upon his chest rubbing it. "I- it's... What is this? This feels so familiar."

Sesshomaru's brows furrow. Since when did Kohaku sense divinities bar that of the now destroyed Shikon Jewel? "Come," he said instead. "Prepare yourself."

The water sloped downward and both Sesshomaru and Kohaku leapt gracefully from stone to stone as they descend toward its hollow halls underneath. The cave opened the farther they delve and at its core was a basin of clear blue water, calm, rock formations shimmering underneath its tepid surface. There is light here somehow, reflecting and refracting upon ancient surfaces.

Tenseiga is all but quivering in its sheath. Sesshomaru rounded the massive basin and Kohaku took the other side. Jagged stones protrude from the ceiling, its ends pointing down like a thousand menacing swords dulled by time, ever ready to strike down. His steps echo in the cavernous walls, loud and soft and ephemeral. He wondered why it can't pick up the sound of Tenseiga's pulse.

A foreign smell invaded his senses. It was weak, as though covered and sheltered by the ageless stone upon which he walk. He inhaled, but still it was useless.

He heard a strangled gasp, the sound bouncing off the walls. Sesshomaru spun and shot over the calm waters, faint steps making ripples over its still surface. His claws were drawn as he turned a severe curve and saw Kohaku's pale face. The boy was on his knees, looking up. He appeared ill, but unharmed. Sesshomaru followed his gaze and–

His breath caught.

Cocooned around a pocket on the cave wall, raised as though a grotto for worship, was a crystal tomb. The light danced upon its countless surface. Within it was the Priestess Kikyo.


	2. Grave

Time hang suspended as they gazed upon the the priestess' crystal cage. Tenseiga's pulse slowed, but the sound grew deeper like the yawning of the beast underneath his skin. He felt it in his chest as his own heart beat to its rhythm, slow and deep. It was an unpleasant feeling. He briefly wondered if this is how mortals felt as they die.

"How can this be?" Kohaku whispered to the still air. "Lady Kikyo"

All was quiet, even the sound of dripping water seem like a distant echo. Sesshomaru took one step forward, and another, finally able to move though it was a struggle.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Alarmed, Kohaku stood. "My Lord, what are you going to do?"

"I will break that priestess free of her prison."

The boy blocked his way, shaking his head, tears brimming in his eyes. "No, please!"

His lips grew thin. "Kohaku, you dare oppose me?"

"It can't be her, you told me yourself she died. I felt her soul drifting, I felt it! It was warm, so warm, and I-" The boy's tears fell, eyes faraway to a time of cumbersome plight that even now weighed like a leaden coat on his young shoulders. "She saved me. I cannot allow anyone to sully her any more!"

Sesshomaru stared, his chest gently heaving as his breath grew labored.

"She's dead, Lord Sesshomaru. This is yet another perversion to her name and I cannot let you pass. Please, my Lord, understand!"

"Make way, Kohaku."

The boy widened his stance and did not budge. Loyalty bound him to his savior and Sesshomaru was almost proud, if nothing more but for his valor.

"Make way Kohaku. Do not let me repeat myself again."

"You will revive her." It was a statement, ringing hollowly on the cave walls, the accusation bouncing off its crevices. "With Tenseiga. If it is her, she won't like it. I beg you, let the priestess rest."

Sesshomaru looked up, gazing at the peaceful slumber of the woman beneath the crystal prism. Her long hair hover behind her like a cloak of ebony strands, tendrils framing her tilted face. She was like something carved out of alabaster, arms open in front of her, frozen in time in a mimicry of welcome.

Tenseiga hummed.

What a shame.

_________________________________________________________

_Somebody was singing nearby. The voice was beautiful and soft as a wind. It was a dirge she realized as the words stretched, sorrowful and lonely, yet somehow it sounded not quite like freedom perhaps, but getting there._

_Her body lay languid upon a sloping meadow, swaying grass tickling her ears as she moved. There was laughter in the air, though it was distant. And this same air ruffled her garbs as she sat, closing her eyes as the cheerful sound whizzed pass her ears. Her hair drifted as if weightless and she held a hand against her ear, trapping the swaying strands from brushing her face further._

_Kind fingers bound the mass of raven locks and when she looked behind her, she saw a beautiful woman. The woman wore the colors of a priestess, and oddly, she did so too. When she smiled, it was kinder even than her fingers._

_"What do you wish for?"_

_And so she was swept by the wind, and she floated amongst clouds. Above her the stars glinted, millions of immortal beings passing judgement down at her and she wished upon one who fell. It hurled down, down, down unto the earth and she watched as it lay ruin to her meadow of green grass and bellflowers._

_A man stood over the ruins. He was beautiful but his eyes were the color of dried blood and when he smiled, it was with a tinge of insanity. He gazed upon her, arms outstretched. "Rejoice," he said. His lovely long hair spilled in waves and it grew and grew and where it touched, the fire died and the land as well. He laughed, the sound like the maddening graze between iron and steel. Spiders crawled out of the earth beneath his feet and they piled and fashioned themselves into a ladder toward her._

_She could not breathe, could not feel air entering her lungs. She felt hollow and suffocated, like a shell with no heart to beat and no lung to breathe. In, out, slowly. But no, why can't she breathe?_

_Within the chaos, there was the sound of bells. The kind woman from before appeared by her side and took her hand, and within their locked grasp shafts of light burst forth. "I have made my wish. What is yours?"_

_She felt her lips move on its own volition, but she heard no sound._

_The woman's lips curved in a sad smile. Thin spider legs crept up her bare feet, hundreds of it, and she looked down as the fallen god opened his arms. She reached out her spare hand, beckoned by the call. The woman's other hand caressed her cheek and guided it to face her instead. Distractedly, she thought it wasn't as soft as it looked. And the woman crumbled into ash before her, blown by an unhurried wind, and then there was light._

_"Wake up, Kikyo."_

_________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru took a step back, astounded as the sheer power seemed to bleed from the very air. Light blinded his vision and he was forced back. He dug into his reserves and built a wall against the holy energy bowling over him like massive torrential waves, relentless and unending.

He could hear Kohaku's distant voice but could not make out his words. Before him the priestess' eyes were wide open, pools of brown spilling silent tears. "No," her lips formed the word, though no sound was heard.

She sat upon her broken crystal mold, hand halfheartedly reaching out, her palm up. She looked broken herself among her shattered throne, but when had she ever not. His sword protrude from the center of her breasts and as she breathed, its blade glowed like the shades of a breaking dawn.

Sesshomaru growled, feral. It was the unreserved sound of a cornered dog. His eyes turned red and his fangs elongated. He could sense the smell of lightning upon his skin. What power, he thought with an outrageous sense of thrill as it lick liquid fire against his defenses.

In his peripheral he saw Kohaku approach on a limping leg. His eyes were set on the priestess, and it was filled with both wonder and sorrow. The spiritual energy did not affect the boy, on the contrary it looked to have given him relief. "Stay back, Kohaku"

The taijiya glanced at him and his eyes grew wide, understanding the predicament his Lord was in. Kohaku nodded once and disobeyed his order.

"Lady Kikyo," the boy called gently.

The priestess slowly turned toward the boy. Her tears are no more, but the tracks they left still taint her face. She regarded him blankly.

"It is me, Kohaku. Do you remember me?"

"Kikyo..." she said slowly, like a thought unconsciously spoken. "It was what she called me." She looked down at herself and grasped the hilt of Tenseiga. She pulled and it gave, and she held it in front of her, watching as its light dull before laying the blade upon her lap. "Forgive me child for I do not know you."

Sesshomaru stiffened further under the weight of her unrestrained power. It felt like his very skin was being torn little by little from his bones. His knee buckled beneath him and his youki flared in a desperate attempt at self-preservation. The woman at last let her gaze fall on him.

"Demon"

"He is my Lord Sesshomaru. I beg of you my Lady, contain your power."

"He is on the verge of transforming in his truest form and yet a human boy begs me to show mercy. How very peculiar."

Sesshomaru growled low, outraged. He could feel his bones creaking. He forced himself to stand, trying to restrain himself. "I do not need your mercy, human."

"Just as well," she replied, voice almost a caress with how softly she talked. "I have no mercy to give your kind."

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, you're hurting!" Kohaku yelled over their quiet standoff. "Lady Kikyo, we are not seeking your animosity. We mean you no harm. We're here only because we sought the answers from that sword in your lap."

The priestess glanced to the boy and saw something there. Mahogany eyes soften and at last a semblance of humanity swelled into existence from its vacancy. "Very well." And just like that, the purification began to seize. Shackles fastened over her unleashed energy and it made home under her skin once more. It took effort on her part, and she closed her eyes, lips parted as she struggled to contain it within her.

Sesshomaru breathed the stale air once more and did not feel it burning his lungs. He managed to stand straighter, features returning to normal as he called forth his control. He has weakened considerably.

The priestess stared at him through narrowed eyes, chest heaving.

He looked down his nose at her, glowering in disdain. Beside her the boy kept his gaze averted, eyes darting around, perhaps looking for something to save her dignity. Sesshomaru recalled her past kindnesses to Rin in reluctance and with little grudge unclasped the buckles of his armor.

She blinked as he threw his white haori in front of her. "Cover yourself, woman."

With haste she dragged the cloth around herself, taking care that it did not touch the blade still on her lap. It pooled around her pale thighs, the sleeves too long over her slim arms. She held Tenseiga's hilt and he heard it purr like a pleased beast.

She took on a curious look. "This sword..."

"It is called Tenseiga. Give it here." He extended a clawed hand, and waited impatiently for her to hand his sword back.

"You used it to awake me. Why?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, and as it stretched between them, she looked up. There was no visible emotion in her features, it was blank as a canvas. Ah, there, he thought. There was the priestess Kikyo of his memory. In the end he settled with, "This is hardly a place for such a discussion."

The priestess tilted her head, considering him with a resigned sigh. She made to get up and faltered, her lashes fluttering as she blinked in succession. Sesshomaru observed as she sat back down with her brows drawn. Instead she handed him his Tenseiga at last, their fingers brushing as the hilt was passed from one to the other. She tried to stand yet again, aided by her now free hands. She stood, took one wobbly step and two, and crashed down on the third. Shards of crystal flew as she crumpled in front of him. Sesshomaru could smell the scent of her blood where his haori couldn't protect her skin. She did not so much as hiss.

Kohaku ran to her side, offering his shoulder for her to cling on.

What could he have said, he wondered as he led the way out of her grave. Tenseiga called to me, dragged me along godforsaken lands, forced my hand. Made me taste desperation again. All, to revive you.

Why, indeed.


	3. Endings, Beginnings

The journey back outside was a tedious battle in itself. Though her spiritual strength was much the same as last they saw of her, the priestess' limbs refuse to hold her up without assistance. The cave dipped and slanted and its path was hardly smooth. More than once the mortals stumbled into unseen rocks, protruding both from below and above. It was dark and their only guide was the indifferent demon in front of them. Water dripped from uneven ceilings, and it seep into their clothes, and it echo in the silence between Kohaku's quiet exertions.

In the end, Sesshomaru took pity on his ward as the incline grew steeper. He took the priestess in his arms and was mildly unsettled. One would think someone that contain so much power would never look so withered. As it was she breathed as though her lungs forgot how to.

He turned to regard the damage on Kohaku's foot. "Can you go further in that Kohaku?"

"Yes I can, my Lord. You'd have to forgive me if I slow you down though."

"That is no matter. Follow my steps."

And so they retraced the same path they've taken. Outside there was almost no visible change. The moon was still high, as though it hasn't moved from the time they've entered the cave. Tonight it was huge, almost full but for a scant crescent missing, and its eerie light cast shapeless shadows as they pass. The river has not slowed nor has it hastened, it remained ever constant. The bugs were louder they noticed and deeper yet they spotted the luminous glow of fireflies.

The forest inhaled and held its breath.

No one dared block their path.

They broke through the camp to Jaken's shrill wailings. Snot drooped down his quivering reptilian mouth as he exclaimed his worry and without a second thought, Sesshomaru stepped on him. They must have felt the surge of holy energy all the way here. Even A-Un looked agitated. Sesshomaru went straight to his tree and placed the priestess against one of its old, overgrown roots.

"M'lord?" Jaken sniffled pathetically, rubbing his eyes. "Who's that M'lord?"

By now she had slept. He stood and observed her for awhile. Her chest still rattled with every breath and he doubted he'll soon forget the ghost of it brushing his neck. His haori covered only little and it was sodden in some parts, and so she curled up as soon as his warmth deserted her.

Behind him his servant sputtered, and the silence that followed was pregnant with bewilderment. "I must be seeing things. Hey Kohaku, please tell me that's not the undead Guardian of the Shikon Jewel."

"I'm afraid so, Master Jaken." The boy sighed heavily, slumping against a smooth rock by A-Un's side. He had not energy enough to pat the beast's closest head like he was wont to do in its more affectionate moments.

Jaken gesticulated wildly, floundering for words even as his jaw gaped. "Whaa- H-how... But!... You've got to be kidding me!"

"Jaken!" The small demon's loud mouth immediately shut. "Tend to Kohaku immediately."

"Y-yes, M'Lord."

_________________________________________________________

From the east, the sun forced its first light unto the darkness. It rose steadily and with it was a little warmth that wasn't there previously. Branches swayed overhead, cowed by passing wind. Precipitation clung to drooping leaves, gleaming silver as they fall. Light touched the canopy, and beams pierced through its gaps and dappled them in soft sunlight. The forest was awake, its first of many.

The priestess laid resting at the foot of his tree, still and breathing better. She was covered by a worn blanket, one that Kohaku insisted he didn't need. The boy slept soundly by A-Un's flank and beside him Jaken snored.

Sesshomaru turned away, his gaze again far.

So it ends. What lay ahead was uncertain. He had no need for answers yet, for he knew not what questions to ask. Had had no care for one before, truly. Until now, the sole purpose of the quest was to silence his errant sword. Now under a dawning sky, it was docile as a newborn pup.

He had thought, no, expected to find some demon of worth to conquer. Another of his father's previous enemies.

What was he to do with this?

When he once again glanced down, the priestess' eyes were open. They peer up at him curiously, and he frowned and stared back. She appeared to have gain some color, the most he'd seen on her since. A dust of faint rose tinge her cheeks as sunlight dance around the plains of her features. His ears picked up on her heartbeat and concluded it was slower than Kohaku's, but less weak than it had been last night. Her scent was far different from her days as a clay doll, now she smelled of faint flowers and wood, and something else entirely.

She truly was alive. Sesshomaru marveled at that. Between the quiet hours of her resurrection and the sun rising, it was all his mind could think of.

Not long after, his servants wake. The priestess hoisted herself up and succeeded enough to lean down and grab a hardy wooden stick from the ground. She approached Kohaku and inspected the damage on his foot. They converse pleasantly with quiet words, and the sound of it drifting in the air was welcome even to his ears.

_________________________________________________________

The trees thinned as the wind grew stronger. It won't be long now until they leave this forest of rolling hills behind. Already it looked much greener, and while there were demons yet deeper at its belly, they seem content to stay where they were.

Kohaku sat on A-Un's back at the insistence of the priestess. His ankle had been wrapped securely by a clean bandage. In front of him was the imposing figure of his Lord, ever stalwart, ever forward as they follow behind his lead.

"You are upset with me."

Kohaku did not startle, he merely kept to his silence. "No, not quite," the boy said after thinking further on it. "There are things I don't know that I will someday come to understand. This is just one of them."

His Lord glanced back at him, but did not stop walking. He simply acknowledged his response with a tilt of his head and turned forward once again.

Kohaku looked behind him as they cleared the edge of the forest. Lady Kikyo trailed on their rear, slow in her progress but still she persevered, clutching on her walking stick. Her strength is returning, she had said. She looked tired, but when the wind blew and her steps carried her out of the line of trees, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

A smile graced her lips.

It was a lovely sight.


	4. Cruelties

Rin's laughter rang like the chime of tiny bells in the air as they flew atop the two-headed dragon. The clouds were so close and so supple, and had she not been held down by Master Jaken's hand, she would stand and let them carry her up, up, and away.

But no. She must not. Her Lord Sesshomaru and Kohaku-kun were waiting, and so she giggled as A-Un flew higher to indulge her.

"Higher A-Un, higher!"

"Child, would you seize that already!"

"But Master Jaken, it's so fun!"

"Were we any higher you won't be able to breathe! A-Un, down!"

"You're no fun." A-Un obliged and Rin finally settled down, pouting.

The valley below was vast and when they round the side of a mountain, they saw remnants of the past war scar the earth. Not a year had passed since Naraku's doom but the world Rin knew was slowly healing. Vegetation has started to grow over some, but many still appeared barren.

Peering down, Rin asked, "Master Jaken, is the West anything like this?"

"Like what?"

Rin pointed down and Jaken sniffed importantly. "Why, of course not! The western lands are lush and wild. It is by far the most wonderful place I've ever been in, and I've been everywhere."

"Really?" asked Rin, doubtful.

"Of course. Oh, but how I miss it."

Rin's smiled hopefully as she sat down once again. "Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will bring me there?"

Jaken hesitated in answering. It was true that Rin was precious to Lord Sesshomaru, but no mortal has ever been housed under the Western Lord's roof. Not even Inuyasha's mother had that honor. The realm of demons simply was no place for a mortal child's fostering.

But the sun smiled upon Jaken's mute plea, for the camp was just ahead. "Look Rin, there they are."

The child excitedly peeked between A-Un's necks, her question forgotten momentarily. Ever so gently, the beast floated down to the sound of Rin's hollering of hellos.

Kohaku met them on the ground. His hair was wet and his clothes clean. Gladly, Rin jumped from A-Un's back and crushed into her friend's waiting arms. "Kohaku-kun, I bring gifts!"

The boy laughed, "Do you now?"

"Uh-huh!" She wiggled down and went to retrieve the satchel tied by the side of A-Un's saddle. "Here you go. This is from Sango-sama. She said you're gonna get bigger and need better clothes."

"Did you thank her for me?"

"'Course I did!"

"Thanks, Rin"

She twirled and giggled, arms spread out, "Look, look. She gave me one too! Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes, it suits you very well."

Rin smiled toothily and took off. She saw Lord Sesshomaru by himself under the shade of a tree. Composing herself, Rin stopped just shy of the shade and bowed, "Hello, M'Lord. Rin is back." Lord Sesshomaru opened an eye to acknowledge her and she grinned. After hearing him grunt, she turned and went back to play by the riverside.

From the cluster of trees emerged Kikyo. She struggled to wipe the sweat on her brow by the sleeve of her robe while rounding the boulder to enter the camp. Not a step in and she halted in her tracks, blinking. Just ahead was yet another human child among her company of demons.

Curiously, she studied the little girl. She was slight and prone to laughter. Her hem was tucked by the band on her waist as she played with the skittering fish by the shallow side of the river. Kohaku was by the bank, a fond smile adorning his features. Jaken, who was most uncharacteristically sullen, was by his side.

This must be Rin.

With softer footfalls, Kikyo entered the camp. The wood she had collected were plenty and should last them the night. Though dry they were heavy, but she made do since the inu daiyoukai can't be bothered to collect them himself and she forbade Kohaku from exerting too much strength besides. It won't do for children to get sick from the cold.

Spent, she set them down at the center. The clutter alerted the ones by the river and Kikyo turned to them as she heard a delighted gasp.

"Miko-sama!" the little girl, Rin, splashed water to her disgruntled audience in her haste to reach her. She ran so excitedly that she most certainly would have tripped had it not for her quick response. Large brown eyes blinked up at Kikyo and a shy smile paired it. "Hello, my Lady. How are you?"

Once again. Another one who knew her, but she did not. Kikyo knelt down and brought herself eye to eye with the child, saying, "You must be Rin. I am well, I hope your journey wasn't a hassle."

Rin shook her head, her smile bigger, revealing a loose front tooth. "You know Rin, M'Lady?"

"You were all Jaken ever talked about."

"I did not!" they heard the toad protest distantly.

Rin suddenly employed a curious expression, head tilting as she considered Kikyo for the first time. Her eyes swiveled to her Lord by the tree and back again. There, and back again, blinking in earnest.

"You're wearing Lord Sesshomaru's haori," she made to whisper in Kikyo's ear.

_________________________________________________________

Evening came and with it, the nocturnal sound of the forest.

Jaken came to him with his head bowed. "I'm sorry, My Lord. The old smith wasn't there. I looked further, but I couldn't find him."

Sesshomaru waved a hand, dismissing his vassal. The toad demon bowed again, though he did so with hesitance. "Have you any more to report?"

"N-no. Nothing else, M'Lord."

"Speak"

Cold sweat gathering in the bald of his head, Jaken continued, "Your brother Inuyasha was not present in the human village, M'Lord."

Sesshomaru's gold eyes fell on him, ominous. "I did not ask for you to seek him, Jaken. Have care what you speak to others. You're dismissed."

Jaken trembled as he walk back toward the campfire where the rest were. Rin was sleeping with her head laid on the priestess' lap. Long, pale fingers combed her unkempt hair as she drift to the sound of the woman's song. Kohaku was curled closer to the fire, her searching eyes ever trained on him.

Has she finally noticed it?

The long minutes blur under the stars and the wind, with the fire cackling happily atop the firewood. A peaceful night, strummed gently by the hands of the eastern wind.

How long has he been awake? It had been decades since his last restful slumber. He felt himself drained, and threw a contemptuous glare at the back of the priestess' head. He'd been dealt a purification before, by holy men and monks who fancy themselves powerful to cow a great demon of his caliber. They learned the hard way of its futility.

Oh, but Kikyo of the Shikon No Tama. A mortal powerhouse of the oblivion his race most feared. He felt himself almost envious of that vile hanyou Naraku, who she fought with all her might. Sesshomaru was not one to be jealous, not of half-breeds of all things, but he had tasted it once and now found himself wanting.

He could still recall the feeling of her power tearing him from the inside, could still smell the burn of it against his skin. He doubted he'd ever forget. Just the memory of it had him clenching his jaw.

So clouded by his thoughts, Sesshomaru only noticed her when said woman sat beside him. The distance between them gaped like a silent chasm. Neither forthcoming himself, Sesshomaru kept to his silence.

After a length of time, she finally said, "Tell me Inu-Daiyoukai, why does your ward Kohaku have the same light as I do?"

"Why bother asking me Human, if you already know the answer?"

The woman's head turned to watch him under the moonlight. She looked delicate in any light, more so under the moon, but her gaze was strong, dangerous. She remained quiet, and after a long pause, suddenly chuckled. Bewildered, Sesshomaru's brows furrowed at its bitter tone.

"Sometimes, it is all too loud," she murmured as she withdrew unto herself, one hand gripping the other like a lifeline. They stayed like that, basking in the silence, each looking to the distance without seeing.

What ailed mortal minds, he wondered as he watched the stars on their perch. The world held little satisfaction to him, it used to only serve as a boundless arena for battles both told and untold. Humankind, like animals, were but prey littered in clusters fresh for picking. They grow, reproduce, then die. What other purpose do they serve but procreate within themselves?

Before his father fornicated with their kind, he thought nothing of them but uninspired simpletons. Following the birth of Inuyasha, he felt a slow consuming disdain. How dare mortals demand so much loyalty and adoration from the great Inu No Taisho. How dare they think themselves worthy to taint such ancient lineage.

Had he not met Rin, and Kohaku by extension, he would still continue on his unlearned, senseless hate.

Rin who was a child who thought of nothing beyond fun and sustenance, and Kohaku who thought of guilt and growing ever stronger. They were dealt with tragedies the world was cruel enough to hand out to children and they allowed themselves to feel it, and they nurtured it behind their smiles, and eventually let go of it.

What curious creatures.

"Sleep well," the priestess said before she stood. As she retreated back to the warmth of the fire, Sesshomaru watched her back, watched as his robe flutter in the cold wind. She was still the same, from the little he knew of her. Tragedy still clung to her like second skin.

_"Sometimes, it is all too loud."_

Perhaps Kohaku was right. She needed to be laid to rest. Thrice now it had been denied of her. But the world was seldom kind to those who needed it most. And while he'd found himself saddled with a heart that has come to learn compassion, even for humanity, he wasn't nearly as kind.

_________________________________________________________

By late morning the next day, the great demon Sesshomaru opened his eyes to the sound of a bird twittering by an overhead branch. On the horizon, the sun has reached its zenith.

He had slept well.


	5. Consequences

_Behind the thin grey clouds of a dim sky peeked the light of a peculiar sun. It glowed red behind the shadow of a smaller black orb, fanning out into a thousand wiry arms to embrace the whole sky._

_The world was bathed in the color of death._

_The air stilled and weathered stones quivered on its place as a great deafening roar erupted from the heavens. A claw emerged from the clouds, black and white and terrible. It flexed its long talons and reached down unto the earth until the great beast's body descended from the sky and fell from grace._

_Mankind trembled as the earth groaned underneath their feet. They flee as insanity settled upon their bowed shoulders and fell to their knees, praying, begging for mercy._

_It fell like a star, with great haste and great pull. The earth swallowed the beast in its bosom, cradling its body in a crater carved by its own downfall. And it wept so loudly as its body stretched and pulled and twisted on itself. The glistening fur rippled as the red-black sun seem to reach for it, and it melted against skin, against muscle, against bone. It howled and the earth shuddered at its core. The sky turned black and the red sun drowned the land._

_Out of molten flesh emerged a God, and he roared his fury to the world._

_________________________________________________________

The priestess shuddered in her sleep.

A ways away Kohaku stood before a sniveling Rin as a shield, with Jaken brazenly at his side, his staff of two heads at the ready.

She had not slept during their journey for five straight days now. Before that, she'd slept only little. Closing her eyes and leaning against trees for about an hour and waking the next. This must be why.

Her head swiveled, and she took a shaky breath and groaned like a wounded animal. Insufficient spiritual energy spiked from her being in sporadic intervals and it flew like lousy arrows from the hands of an untrained bowman. She keened and her whole chest rose from the ground.

Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga and reinforced a wall of demonic aura around himself. He knelt by her side, watching with narrowed eyes as her face crumpled in fear. Was it fear? His clawed hands clutched her arms and shook her roughly.

Her eyes shot wide open. Her own fingers clutched at his arms and they dug, blunt nails boring insignificant indents under his white nagajuban. She gasped as though she couldn't get enough air, chest rising and falling rapidly.

It was fear, he concluded, watching the shadow in her eyes. What must she fear that it reduced her to this? He heard the footfalls behind him and was incessantly shoved by weak little hands.

"Stay back Rin"

"No, I can help Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin finding it futile to move him, placed her hands on the priestess' instead, the one still on his arm. She tugged and the woman gave like liquid as she let go of him. Wary still, Sesshomaru stayed on his spot, ready for the most infinitesimal change.

"Lady Kikyo, breathe," said the little girl, coaxing her. Rin took a hand in each of hers, and took a deep breath. "Can you breathe with me? Like this. And then, breathe out Lady Kikyo. You're getting it. Deep breath, then let go. Yes, just like that."

She looked the most disheveled he'd seen her. Her hair spilled thickly against the dry ground with some odd grass peeking here and there between the crown of her head. Her collar had opened somehow between her trashing, and under the cloth her upper chest wracked with shivers. With every breath the child coaxed out of her, the more light returned to her dead eyes. Rin smiled encouragingly as they breathed in sync, until the woman at last gained her bearings.

The priestess' palms raised to cup the child's face between them. "Oh Rin," she whispered brokenly as she leaned her forehead against Rin's. "Forgive me. Did I scare you?"

The child shook her head slowly. "No, my Lady. I was just worried about you."

The priestess offered a smile though it trembled at the corners. "You're a strong girl. Thank you." And she drew the child closer in an embrace, her brows drawn in relief. "Thank you."

Staggered by the scene before him, Sesshomaru rose and distanced himself from them. Rin continued to rub the woman's back while she clung to the child's body like it was the very anchor of reality, breath puttering out in uneven gasps.

"What was that just now?" he asked when the woman finally calmed and Rin seized her rubbing.

"A bad dream."

"A bad dream," he repeated, unimpressed.

She looked softly down at Rin and the child nodded. Rin dragged away Jaken, who made a grand show of resistance. Behind them, following of his own volition was Kohaku, who shot a worried glance at them both before continuing on his way.

"I have these vivid dreams," she started, her eyes now focused and narrow. "Visions, more like. It's as though I am there, witnessing these horrors unfolding in front of me."

Visions. Sesshomaru looked to the grey sky above. Could it be her forgotten memories? "And how long have you been having these visions?"

"Since the day you awoke me."

A strong gust of wind combed through the leaves above them. Some of it faltered in holding on. The sky grew even darker, the clap of thunder just at the cusp of tearing the sky asunder. His gaze landed on her again and he found hers already trained on him.

"I still await your answer, come to think of it."

_You used it to awake me. Why?_

"Have patience. The one to answer that isn't I, but the forger of my sword."

Thunder roared and lightning scorched the earth. Smoke billowed out of the ruined ground, covering their space in a thick grey mist. Beside him the priestess shot to her feet and looked for the children, locking in on their location at the rocky side of the hill just behind them. The line of her shoulders turning rigid, she looked back and stepped forward.

Sesshomaru raised a hand to halt her and said, "Calm down, it is only Totosai."

"Totosai?"

The smoke cleared and the elder demon appeared, perched on his three-eyed cow. "Greetings!"

Sesshomaru glared, "Took you long enough."

"Ah, forgive me. I am old and not as hale as I was a thousand years ago." His beady eyes turned to regard the priestess. "Lady Kikyo, very good to see you doing well."

The woman nodded, and he looked at her features in his peripheral. She no longer looked as rigid but her eyes were still sharp, narrowed.

"Now, shall we talk?"

_________________________________________________________

"So, what you're saying is that she has latched herself onto me and won't be letting go."

The disdain bled in the space between them. Sesshomaru looked apoplectic behind his stoic mask, his eyes molten gold against his pale face. It looked almost to be swirling in its rage.

"Well that's not how I worded it, but you get the gist." The old youkai shrugged his bony shoulders, eyes turning apologetic as he glanced at Kikyo.

"Must I remind you that I've no say in you reviving me?" Kikyo shot back coldly. "You chose to plunge your sword and now suffer the consequences. Do not whine to me of the misfortune that's befallen you, for you did it to yourself!"

The great demon turned those eyes upon her and took a step in her direction. There was still plenty space between them, but that one measly step seemed to close the chasm. "Do not speak to me like so, human. I can kill you now and be rid of this misfortune you speak of."

"Go ahead."

"Now, now children," sighed Totosai in exasperation as their opposing auras clashed. "You have an audience."

Almost like a mirror of the movement, they both turned their heads to the direction of Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken. Both mortals had their brows drawn in worry and Rin had taken to holding one of Kohaku's hand in both of hers.

With a shallow breath, Kikyo calmed herself and turned away. "Totosai-sama, is there a way to sever the thread?"

The old demon scratched at his head. "I'm afraid it's more complex than that, My Lady. There is only so much Tenseiga can do. It didn't exactly act on its own."

"Explain," ordered Sesshomaru.

"It couldn't revive you by its own power alone," he continued as though unbothered by his old friend's firstborn son. "Sure it could try, but it won't restore you life. Your soul was beyond its reach." Before Sesshomaru could comment, Totosai's eyes narrow at Rin by the hill. "You are far too powerful to be treated by the Underworld like a normal mortal, Lady Kikyo. They placed you somewhere even Sesshomaru cannot access. I do not know for certain if truly someone else willed for it so. All I can tell you is that Tenseiga just helped in awakening you into this world."

"You said something about my soul. But how come I have a human body stored in that cave?"

"That I do not know. I could argue that another entity created the body as the vessel for your soul. The sword was your only tether to this world and they may have called upon it. When your soul finally arrived by the proverbial gate between life and death, only then could Tenseiga feel you. It searched for this vessel in order to pull you out." He turned to the younger demon and said, "That's why it lead you everywhere Sesshomaru. It was desperate to find the source."

"And so it is because I am its master that Tenseiga deemed for me take the burden of being her tether to this world. Am I correct in my assumptions?"

"It appears so," confirmed Totosai.

Had it been any other day, she'd have found amusement at the dark glare Sesshomaru aimed at his sword.

Questions piled atop questions. When will it stop and give her relief, she wondered. It begged the question: did she even want to live? She didn't even have memories to keep her warm at night. If what Kohaku told her was true, then this would be her third life. What purpose did she have to serve now?

What madness it had, this bone-weary, stubborn soul of hers. Why won't it just rest already.

"So we cannot sever the bond," concluded Sesshomaru flatly. "For now."

"For now?"

"You think I'll let you feed on my life force?"

"Didn't you want to kill me?"

"I might as well, since you seem keen on it."

"That sounds drastic," commented Totosai, looking worried. "And we don't know for sure if her death would bring no harm to you Sesshomaru. For now, please don't do anything foolish." Totosai looked at her again and said slowly, "Do you by any chance remember anything? At all."

The visions. Something in her held back and the force of it was intense, protective. But Totosai can be trusted. She had no problem sharing the vaguest details to Sesshomaru awhile ago, surely she could share it with Totosai. Gladly too, since she'd be more inclined to trust the old demon who was kind enough to give her valuable information than the one who threatened to kill her twice within a span of a few minutes.

It was only fair.

She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her as the silence dragged on. Finally she said, "I don't remember anything of import Totosai-sama."

"Very well." The old demon moved toward his cow. He unclasped a parcel from its side. It was tall in length, almost as tall as she was, and not too wide. "This is for you, Lady Kikyo. You might as well carry this around if you want to defend yourself from murderous folks."

At the jab Sesshomaru sniffed, raising his chin. Both of them watched as the old demon unraveled the wrap.

"A warrior without a weapon is still a warrior. But a warrior with their weapon is simply a sight to behold in action."

It was a long bow, carved from cherry birch wood. A beautiful bow, sturdy and perfectly balanced. Curiously her fingers trace its curve, marveling as the power hidden beneath her pads thrummed. She knew this shape more than even her own body. She knew this weapon more than she knew herself. This is me, she thought, excited almost at recognizing something at long last. "It's beautiful. Thank you, truly. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Ah, by using it well perhaps?" Old Totosai chuckled. "Though I know you'd do well by it."

"What are these?" Sesshomaru asked as he toed the red sack within the open parcel.

Kikyo placed the bow over the cloth and opened it. Within was a familiar kosode and hakama. Her fingers hover over the material, reverent, terrified.

_What do you wish for?_

She took a shallow breath and rose, bowing at the waist to the old demon who had provided her much too much.

_________________________________________________________

Kikyo took to the woods and followed the winding path towards the clearing with a small pool Rin had found just a day ago. She took off Sesshomaru's haori carefully and washed it by the side of a smooth large rock that effectively hid her nakedness. After she hang it to dry, she dipped and cleaned herself in the water.

The sun greeted her when she emerged from the shadows of the woodland.

Out of the specter a miko was born, garbed in red and white, her telltale sigh lost to the wind.


End file.
